Little Clouds
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: Tiburon Uchiha wasn't the average ninja. No, he was the son of a bipolar 'seer' and raised by the Akatsuki. So he's got a few problems. One of them being an old woman trying to take over the universe. Just your typical boy saves the world story.
1. Bonds

**Little Clouds**

**Chapter One ::: Bonds :::**

* * *

Konoha was an amazing place. It was warm and lively, filled with happy sounds and, occasionally, a playful fight from the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Ame was different. It was all rain and dark, sharp features. But the rain was refreshing, washing away the yesterdays and paving the way for new tomorrows. And, as a "shark-baby", like his family occasionally called him, he did love the water. However, he was also an Uchiha, and they had a tendency to play with fire.

In Konoha, he was accepted, despite his appearance. He looked a lot like his mother, and that wasn't always a good thing. People got a lot of crap for not conforming to society. But Tiburon liked the way he looked. It was a mix of his parents, the ones who loved him and would do anything for him. He was proud of himself.

This was why he hated the people who mocked his appearance. Because it was like they were insulting his family. And that just pissed him off.

"Shit! This kid is going to kill us!"

Tiburon Uchiha sneered at the cowards running out of the alley. It was their fault he had beaten them so badly. After all, he was a ninja and they were civilians. It just wasn't smart to jump him in a dark alley. He was a member of the Akatsuki.

The dark haired boy sighed and laced his fingers behind his head.

Perhaps taking the long way back to Sasuke-oji's house was a bad thing. It always brought him more trouble than he wanted to deal with. And it was always from the same kind of people.

The kind of people who had hated Naru-nii-sama. Who discriminated against the people different from themselves. The kind of people that pissed him off just for looking at him wrong.

Of course, that could have been his mother's blood acting up in him...

"_Mierda_," he muttered in Spanish, tipping his head back to soak up the dying rays of the sun. It was getting dark.

He hadn't meant to stay out so late. But a black cat crossed his path. So he had to take a different route. There just so happened to be a dango shop on the way. . .

"You're mother would kill me if she found you staying out late without telling anyone." Sasuke scowled, eyeing his nephew with annoyance.

He was **so** in trouble.

"Hehe," Tiburon laughed, feeling nervous. "Whoops?"

Sasuke glared at him for a moment longer and Tiburon couldn't help but feel like a small child under the scrutiny. Sasuke was one of the only people who could make him feel like a little kid. Itachi, Alice, and Sasori-sama were just a few of the others. Others he respected, like Kakashi Hatake and the Rokudaime, Naruto, made him feel stupid sometimes, but at least they had their faults (Icha Icha books and ramen addictions respectively). There were very few flaws in his uncle, parents and senpai.

"If you do it again, I will get Naruto to assign you an escort." the older Uchiha threatened.

"I know. As Ame's representative, I need to be responsible." Tiburon sighed, repeating the mantra that Pein and the more mature members of the Akatsuki pounded into his brain (sometimes literally).

But Tiburon wasn't just an 'ambassador'. He was a teenager, dammit! And he wanted to rebel every once in a while. If his sister could do it, why couldn't he.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a good thing that he wanted to act like his sister.

Aiko was fucking crazy.

The Uchiha women were too much alike for any sane person to handle. The world would explode if one of the collected Uchiha men began acting like them.

"Exactly," Sasuke said, relaxing a little. He wasn't good at being a rule enforcer. This was why he let Naruto and Sakura handle that. He had a tendency to make bad choices (ex. following Orochimaru for power). He stuck around them to make sure they didn't do anything obviously stupid. And to make sure Naruto didn't waste away from boredom. It got depressing in the Hokage's office after a few hundred papers or so.

Besides, there were only so many missions he could take before getting bored and missing Team Seven's perfect flow.

The Chuunin and Jounin nowadays were brats who liked to bring up the past too much.

"Sorry," Tiburon said, slumping in relief. He knew Sasuke wouldn't tell his parents, but he hated being on the bad end of Sasuke's disappointment.

"We've got a meeting with Naruto in the morning. There's a lot of paperwork involved, so go sleep. Your eyes will need all the rest that they can get."

Tiburon snorted with humor.

"That's an understatement. I swear Pein-sama only sends us out so he doesn't have to sign everything himself."

Sasuke chuckled at him.

* * *

There was something about Suna that made Sanaa giddy with happiness. It was dry and hot and crisp. Like the desert should be. It never changed much. It was the eternal art Sori-Danna always spoke of. It was full of the sand and clay Daddy used to make his fleeting masterpieces. While Sanaa didn't have the connection with this place like her Sori-Danna did, she loved it. Sometimes more than Konoha and Ame combined.

Here there was Gaara-nii-sama and his family. There were the spicy desert foods and cool drinks that were all the more refreshing in this bare land. Here a person could lose themselves to the earth and reclaim that piece of subconscious they lost in the leafy places. The mind roamed free with nothing to distract it, and a person could see what they truly needed to.

"You look happy," a warm voice said lazily. The blonde girl spun around to beam at her red headed friend.

Asuma Nara was the son of Temari and Shikamaru Nara and, like most Nara men, was the laziest person Sanaa knew. He loved to cloud watch when in Konoha and sunbathe when he stayed in Suna. At the moment, he was dressed in a stylish desert traveling outfit and in his hand he held the reigns to a pair of tan mares. The horses grunted and snorted, pawing at the hard ground.

"Of course I'm happy," Sanaa said, doing a little spin in the busy street. People skillfully avoided her, accustomed to the visitor's strange antics. "It's a pretty day and nothing bad has happened! Why shouldn't I be?"

Asuma just shook his head at her, wondering how he fell for such a silly girl. Of course, a lot of guys had fallen for the pretty blonde. However, none of them were brave enough or stupid enough to go and meet the family, so most boys just admired her from a distance. Asuma was one of the lucky few to be friends with her. And, in a way, it was rather pathetic that he loved her. He loved her deeply and could see himself being in a relationship with her, but that was where the vision ended. He couldn't see a future for them, so there wasn't any reason to be a fool and profess his love. If he just accepted it and let it be he was certain it would go away. Asuma wasn't the type to hold onto something that would only bring him misery. He was smart like his father.

"Well," the boy tied his wavy auburn hair, a trait he and his uncle Gaara shared, back into a low ponytail and offered Sanaa a blue traveling cloak. "Would you like to go out with me for some riding?"

Sanaa grinned and pulled the cloak on, taking a set of reigns from the Nara.

"Let's go, yeah!"

Asuma grinned back at her and threw himself onto the saddle, waiting politely for his blonde friend. Sanaa crawled up into the saddle a little awkwardly, unused to such an animal. Most of the time, she walked or ran places with the occasional clay creation carrying her. So she felt rather awkward sitting on a horse.

"You look uncomfortable." Asuma chuckled, enjoying her discomfort. Sanaa responded maturely and stuck her tongue out at him.

Asuma's laughs filled the air as they headed out into the desert.

* * *

"I'm dying." Tiburon proclaimed as he staggered out of Naruto's office, truly looking half-dead and exhausted. Sasuke watched with obvious amusement as their blond Hokage followed in a similar manner.

The years hadn't changed much for Sasuke and Naruto. Both boys had grown their hair out a bit, just enough to make the spikes droop, and grown taller. Sasuke was still the taller of the two and by far the most mature. Running a village did nothing for Naruto's childish behavior and only prompted him to act more like a two year old. But only in front of his own people. And the other Kages. Because let's face it, it was Naruto. He doesn't need a reason to be silly. Sasuke was the one to accompany Naruto more often than not, and had to resort to rather violent methods to get him to sit down and shut up.

Tiburon was no better than his prankster idol. Five minutes into discussing the contracts they were supposed to be signing, they had turned the conversation into an argument about the Sexy Jutsu. Sasuke thoroughly beat the two senseless and kept a close ear on their words after that.

That had been two hours ago and while he felt a little sympathy for them, he didn't regret making them do their jobs. After all, these were important documents.

"If you want, we can go get lunch," Sasuke said, squinting at the high sun. Both males perked up simultaneously.

"Ramen/Dango?" they asked gleefully. The older Uchiha gave his nephew and best friend a dull look.

"No. Alice will kill me if I let you rot your teeth out. Let's go somewhere where the food isn't made of noodles or dumplings."

As expected, Sasuke was met with whines of protest and indignation, but an evil glare shut both of them up. While Tiburon was his nephew and Naruto his Hokage, Sasuke refused to let them drag him off to another dammed dango or ramen shop. Or both. He wanted some real food! And, seeing as he couldn't cook to save his life, he usually ended up going to Sakura's or a restaurant for food. This was where he intended on taking Naruto and Tiburon.

And, once they got there, they appreciated his efforts.

"OhmahJashin! I love this place." Tiburon sighed, slumping down in his seat. Naruto made a sound of agreement, cheeks puffed out with a mouthful of food. Sasuke watched with mild disgust as the Rokudaime practically inhaled his food. The older Uchiha discreetly pushed his half-empty plate away from him, choosing to nibble on a tomato instead.

"You should try places like this more often." he suggested to his nephew. The Uchiha with dark brown hair shrugged, looking at his uncle with different colored eyes.

Tiburon's eyes were a mystery to everyone who had the chance to examine them. Like his mother, Alice, Tiburon was born with mismatched eyes. The left eye was the typical Uchiha black and the right one was blue like Alice's. The oddest thing about his eyes was that only one had the Sharringan and, in some strange twist of fate, it was the blue one. The other one was practically useless in terms of chakra.

"I'm used to Mom's cooking, so I probably won't be happy with anything but that (and that dish I just had). Besides, Kuzu-oji hates paying for service when Mom cooks for free. But maybe we could do this whenever I visit?"

Sasuke smirked. "Then that's what we'll do." Naruto swallowed with some difficulty and turned to the Uchihas with wide cerulean eyes.

"Can I come too?" he begged. "It gets boring doing paperwork and having meetings everyday. I miss doing missions and I think I'm going to die if I don't get out more often. Hey, do you think I could get Sakura-chan to prescribe missions as medicine?"

"No, dobe." Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes at the blond's mental train.

"If it's alright with Sasuke-oji, I don't care if you want to come too."

"Great!" Naruto cheered, beaming at them.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blond.

It figured that he got stuck with the weirdo not matter what.

Karma must have been out to get him.

* * *

**Well, I really don't know what to say here. Obviously this is an future!AU of the great, DaniZaraki's Kitty-verse. I've been trying to write Little Clouds since before Tiburon was concieved (I think. I'm not so great with telling time) Or, at least before he was officially introduced. Now that Dani-sama has written him, I might be able to do something with this. Hopefully. Because I really like Tiburon and the whole bunch from the Kitty-verse. Especially Alice. She's my favorite.**

**Dani-sama! If you're reading this, tell me if I need to change anything. After all, this is your universe. I'm just writing a fanfiction for it:)**


	2. Attack

**Little Clouds**

**Chapter Two ::: Attack :::**

* * *

A snarl rang out through the woods and a rather large tree met its doom at the hands of an angry teenager.

Aiko Uchiha's blue eyed gaze roamed the trees in search of something else to destroy. The youngest of Itachi and Alice's children had woken up in a bad mood that only seemed to progress as the day dragged on. And, like with Alice, it was just best to get out of the way when she was in a temper. Uchiha women whose names began with 'A' were dangerous while those named after animals were significantly calmer.

The dark haired girl gritted her teeth and raked a hand through her blue-black locks in an attempt to calm herself. It failed miserably though.

"Dammit!" she snapped, kicking at a small sapling. Unlike most people, kicking a tree did nothing to hurt her and the young tree was uprooted. Aiko stared at it, feeling a little guilty. She disliked hurting little things, trees included. Rather hastily, she set the tree upright and recovered its roots with soil. With one last look at the thing, she turned and headed for the nearby lake.

"Interesting," an oily voice drawled from the shadows. Pale orange eyes watched with curiosity as the Uchiha female left. "Lady Serpe will be pleased with this one. But first, she needs to be tested. _Shashasha._"

* * *

The lake was soothing. It calmed Aiko almost instantly and relaxed her to the point of becoming a pile of mushy teen girl.

This was probably why she didn't expect the attack.

The whole situation made her feel rather stupid. How many times had her father and uncles pounded into her head that she must remain vigilant?

What was it that book had said? Constant vigilance? As a child, her father told her the story of the kidnappings her mother and Kitty had experienced as well as the one Tibby and Sanaa had as young children. It was the reason no one ever let her out of their sight until she was in the academy and under a trusted Shinobi's gaze. And right now, she rather missed the protection her parents and her sensei's offered. Rock Lee may be a ridiculous man with his challenges and sunset-smiles, but he was a force to be reckoned with in battle. He would have had this guy attacking her down in three seconds. One to notice him, another to hit him, and one to smile triumphantly.

But he wasn't here and Aiko was barely holding her own against the stranger who appeared out of thin air.

His orange eyes glinted at her from behind a curtain of greasy green hair.

Aiko swallowed thickly and narrowed her eyes, attempting to channel her previous anger into the fight. However, it was gone now, the lake having done its job. The youngest of Itachi's children flared her chakra in an attempt to draw in assistance from the Love Shack.

She hoped it would come. Before this guy could finish what he came for. Whatever it may be.

* * *

Alice knew something was wrong when the lack of Aiko's presence hit her like a ton of bricks. Her daughter rarely stayed in the house, choosing to go outside instead and train there, but Alice never had any big reasons to worry. Aiko was easily accessible from the door as someone usually stayed around that area whenever one of the not-so-little-anymore children went outside and usually in hearing range.

However, she wasn't out there now and Alice was about to go crazy. Well, more than usual.

"Itachi!" she shouted, unsheathing her sword.

In less than a second, her very sexy weasel was beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her face. His onyx eyes narrowed at the metal in her hand.

Throughout the years, Itachi stopped questioning her motherly intuition and just went with it. Right now, he could tell that intuition was flaring and it worried him. The last time Alice had felt something was wrong, a creeper had kidnapped their son in an attempt to get in her pants.

"What is it?" he asked, Sharringan activating and sweeping over the tree line.

Alice barely had enough time to snap "Aiko!" before Itachi was off into the trees, an aging Sable and her oldest cub, Bowie, at his side. The three of them were black blurs to Alice's mismatched eyes.

Bowie made it to the lake first, his snarls ringing out through the air. Sable's fur raised along the back of her neck, teeth bared and her ears flat against her skull. Bowie leapt at the strange man in the clearing, Sable two steps behind him, while Itachi ran to his daughter's side.

Aiko looked completely exhausted; her blue eyes dull with pain. Shallow gashes covered her arms and legs, one rather deep one running down the left side of her jaw. _That could scar,_ Itachi thought, feeling rather detached from his body as he watched blood seep sluggishly from the wound.

He could remember the first time Aiko had really hurt herself.

She had been almost nine, her birthday a few days away, and had fallen from a tree. Her chakra had given out on her earlier that day, being the temperamental thing it was, and Aiko had pitched a fit. Alice had made her come inside, knowing that the girl would only hurt herself if she kept up her tree-climbing training. However, Aiko had picked up a few things about stealth and sneakiness from her mother and Tiburon and managed to successfully leave the house without anyone noticing. They had only realized she wasn't in the house when a scream rung out from outside.

Aiko had stubbornly returned to her training and had managed to hang upside down from the soles of her feet on a rather high limb. In her delight, she had forgotten to concentrate on her chakra and fell from the tree. Unlike what happened with Naruto and Sasuke when they were twelve, there was no one to grab her by the ankle as she fell and the little girl hit the ground with a horrifying 'thump!'

Itachi had gotten there first, Sasori, Alice and Sasuke a few seconds behind. After they had gotten Alice off of her daughter's still form (Hidan lost an arm in the process and Kisame had been covered in scratches) and taken a hysterical Tiburon away, Sasori and Sanaa got to work on her with their medical chakra. Thankfully, Aiko was a sturdy child like the rest of her family, and walked away with only a broken arm and a concussion. Not surprisingly, everyone had fussed over her for several weeks after that, the most prominent being Itachi.

Oddly enough, the day after Aiko fell from the tree, everyone awoke to find it nothing more than a pile of ashes. . .

And if Itachi burned down the tree Aiko had accidently fallen from, there was no telling what he would do to a man who had tried to kill her using _Ling chi_

The oldest Uchiha turned to the orange eyed man with hate and anger coursing through him, but there was nothing there to take his anger out on.

Bowie and Sable raced around the clearing, noses to the ground and ears laid back. The male wolf lifted his head and whined at his humans with confusion. His muzzle was bloody, proof that he had gotten a hit in on Aiko's attacker. Sable looked darker, her black fur covered in blood. A growl made its way up her throat as she found something in the bushes.

Itachi swept a startled Aiko up in his arms and made his way to the bush.

A headband was tangled up in the branches of the bush, its metal glinting in the sunlight.

A poised to attack cobra was engraved on the mock-hiate.

* * *

**And the plot begins:)**

**SBS!**

**Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting:** DaniZaraki, Sasuna123, Good boy-chan, a Wiccan, and Nerd4ever243

DaniZaraki: **Thanks!:) It was my pleasure~**

Good boy-chan: **Thank you!**

a Wiccan: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it:)**

riptocs: **Thanks!**

Nerd4ever243: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the way I write them;)**


	3. Conference

**Little Clouds**

**Chapter Three ::: Conference :::**

* * *

"Did it work?"

"Of course, Lady Serpe. The Akatsuki are shaken."

"Excellent. Our plan is going smoothly."

"Yes,"

* * *

"What do you mean 'Aiko was attacked'!"

Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself and let his dark gaze rest on his son.

Sometimes, it startled him when he looked at Tiburon. Alice may say that he looked like his father without tear ducts, but Itachi could argue that he looked more like Alice than she thought. Their eyebrows pulled in exactly the same place when they glared and their lips twisted the same way when

they frowned. And right now, they were sitting side-by-side, glaring and frowning at him. It was disorienting.

"Exactly what I said. I found this in the bushes." Itachi tossed the forehead protector to Pain, who frowned down at it.

"A cobra," he muttered, turning it over in his hands. Konan leaned over his shoulder to look at it, their daughter clinging to her leg. Yasuko peered up at her father from beneath her fire engine red hair.

"Gero Gero?" she demanded, orange eyes wide with curiosity. Pain handed the forehead protector back to Itachi and patted Yasuko on the head.

"No, not a big frog. A snake." It was utterly amusing to see Pain making a hissing noise to try and explain to a toddler what sounds a snake made.

Yasuko gasped and scrunched up her face in thought.

"Kero kero?" she asked in delight. Someone snorted in laughter.

"No, that's a little frog." Pain sighed, picking the little girl up when she raised her arms up for him to hold her. Sable trotted into the room and put her head in Alice's lap. The mother and son pair immediately began petting her. "Wao!" Yasuko squealed, wriggling in her father's arms.

Aiko laughed from her place across the room, squished between Hidan and his son, Kazuhiko. Everyone winced at the slightly hysterical edge to it and the white haired males immediately wrapped an arm around her. Aiko soaked it up and relaxed into their sides, carding her hand through her best friend's hair.

"What do you propose?" Itachi asked, looking as if he wanted to scoop Aiko up and hide her away from the rest of the world.

"They came after Aiko for a reason," Pain said, ignoring Yasuko as she patted his hair down, giggling as it sprung back up into place. "Has anyone heard any threats toward you or Alice?" Itachi shook his head.

"No more than the usual about Mom being a 'crazy bipolar bitch'." Tiburon said, rolling his eyes. Cielo patted his shoulder and turned to their leader.

"Perhaps it would be safe to assume that they're either after the Uchihas or Alice's children. After all, the Uchiha's eyes are very valuable to the rest of the world. And it wouldn't be the first time someone has attacked the 'Seer's' kid." the dark haired boy said reasonably. "Or it could very well be an attack against the Akatsuki. Despite all that you guys have done, you're still not the most liked people out there."

"Except for Kitty and Sanaa," Tiburon snorted. "They're impossible to hate."

There was a murmur of agreement and Kathryn beamed at the young shinobi.

"Suck up," a moody voice grunted.

"Shut up Clay," Kazuhiko snapped, glaring at him with pretty, amethyst colored eyes. "Nobody likes you!"

"Jackass!" The blond snapped, lunging at the younger Jashinist. Kazuhiko leapt up, meeting him in the air.

Everyone ignored the two boys rolling around on the floor. Aiko watched them with a sort of dazed interest. Well, they were ignored until they got too close to Sasori.

"Enough," the puppet-man snapped, dragging them apart with Kakuzu's help. The miser had his partner's son in a headlock, choking him until he turned blue. "This is serious!"

"Hey, let go! Danna!" Clay snapped, wrenching himself out of Sasori's grasp and stalking over to sit by his mother. Kathryn smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He looked embarrassed but resigned himself to his mother's affections. He would feel bad if he didn't.

"Cielo makes very good points." Pain said, gracing the blue eyed boy with a glance. "It would be best to recall everyone we have out at the moment and decide on a plan of action from there."

"Who's all out anyways?" Tiburon asked, frowning around at the full room which seemed to be missing a few people. "I know Kisa's on a single mission and he took Kenpachi with him, Sanaa's in Suna, but where are everyone else?" Bowie padded over to Aiko, crawling into his momma's lap and

drooling on Hidan's arm. The Jashinist grumbled but ruffled his ears anyway.

"Dad's on the way to pick up Nee-chan." Clay said boredly. "Leader sent him right after Tachi-oji brought Aiko back."

"Rook and Kon are out collecting some bounty in Iwa. It wasn't a big one, so they should be back soon. You know how Rook is about wasting time."

Kazuhiko said, rolling his eyes at his partner's habits. He hoped they got back soon, especially if someone was trying to make a hit against the Akatsuki.

"And Zetsu is . . . somewhere." Itachi finished lamely. No one really knew where he was.

"I'll call for Zetsu myself." Pain muttered, thinking aloud. "Hidan, Kakuzu. You two go and retrieve Rook and Kon. Fill them in on the way back."

"Hn," Kakuzu grunted. "Let's go."

Bowie looked sad that his drool collector was gone.

"Did he just speak Uchiha?" Clay gawked as soon as the miser and the immortal were out of the room.

"It's been known to happen." Konan smiled.

"You're so cute, Konan!" Kathryn squealed, dragging the older woman into a hug. The blue haired woman allowed it for a minute before gently pulling away.

"Thank you," she laughed quietly.

Alice did a series of jerks and scratches that made no sense to anyone else but Pain and Yasuko. The little girl looked confused but smiled when her father chuckled and thanked Alice.

"Daddy," Yasuko whispered, oblivious to the fact that all the occupants in the room, save for two, were ninjas with exceptional hearing. "Why you lucky?"

"Because I married an angel." he said seriously. Yasuko looked pleased and turned to beam at her mother.

"Mommy angel!" she declared, making everyone laugh or smile. She was too cute for words.

"Pein-sama," Aiko said softly, making everyone freeze and turn to her in shock. Alice and Tiburon ran over to sit on either side of the younger Uchiha while Itachi migrated to stand behind them, watching his daughter with sharp eyes. "What about those associated with the Akatsuki? Like Ryuu or Sasuke-oji? They could attack us through them if attacking us directly fails."

"I'll send word to Konoha informing them of the situation." Pain said, shifting Yasuko until he had a better grasp on her. "Konan."

The three swept out of the room, Yasuko waving at her aunts and uncles and cousins from over Pein's shoulder.

"I . . . want to take a nap." Aiko said wearily. However, her eyes flickered to Tiburon and a secret message flittered between the two of them.

Aiko was keeping a secret. An important secret.

* * *

**Ah, secrets between siblings. . .**

**SBS!**

**Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting:** Tori-Da-Mutt

DaniZaraki: **Thank you~! *blushes***

Nerd4ever243: **I think it's a word XD Thank you!**

Good boy-chan: **Yes, he's not a good guy. I have a feeling you're going to hate him even more when he makes more apperances XD**

a Wiccan: **Thanks!**


End file.
